Poképotter
by Strobe
Summary: Harry's in first form, Ash is in PokeCollege, and their universes are colliding! What will the two do when they meet each other? And WHY are the universes colliding in the first place? One planned couple is AshMisty (there might be others).


PokéPotter

* * *

Prologue and Disclaimer

* * *

This story takes place in Harry's first year at Hogwarts, and in Ash's second year as a trainer. He has gone to Pokémon College. 

To all purists: Please excuse a few necessary plot changes of the original stories.

Physics 101: A 'brane' is a four dimensional area of space-time floating around in a five-dimensional world. Our entire universe, past, present, and future, is encased in one brane.

To fully understand this story, you need at least some basic knowledge in both Pokémon and Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I am NOT the owner of Pokémon, Harry Potter, or all related characters. And I am not repeating this.

Have fun!

Chapter 1

* * *

Place: Hogwarts 1st Form Boys dormitories 

Time: 7:30 AM

Harry woke up, reflected on what day it was, and inwardly groaned. First subject today: Triple Potions. He got up, shook Ron awake, calmed him down when Ron also realized what day it was ("Who made our -unprintable word- timetable?"), and started getting ready.

* * *

Place: Pokémon College 1st Form Boys dormitories 

Time: 7:30 AM

Ash woke up, and took a few moments to realize that a ceiling was above him, and not the blue sky. He was still getting used to Pokémon College, or PokéCol in College slang. He congratulated himself – again – for choosing the College when he thought about breakfast. Sure, he missed the great outdoors, but the meals, the no more getting lost, the no more walking all over the country, more than made up for it. And if he ever needed to, the PokéCol fields were just as good for getting lost in. He had to thank the gardener one day, he thought sarcastically. He thought about Brock, in the PokéBree Class (College slang for Pokémon Breeder) and about Misty, in his class (Butterfrees started flapping in his stomach.). He rolled over to get his cap – and promptly got shocked.

"Sorry, Pikachu!"

* * *

Place: A cliff, somewhere outside Sabrina's gym 

Time: 7:30 AM

Sabrina sat down on the cliff with her pokémon for her morning meditation. She let her soul free, and became one with the cosmos. That was when she noticed it. It was an anomaly, something like a malignant tumour, in the universe. She forced her spirit deeper into the dark recesses of space. Two branes … hers … and another one … were going to … Her concentration snapped. She lay down breathing heavily, and feeling as tired as a marathon runner. She looked at her pokémon, who also looked tired out. She called her assistant and told her to cancel all gym battles for today. Now all she planned to do that day was sleep.

* * *

Place: Snape's dungeons, Hogwarts 

Time: 9:50 AM

"Remember that you are to precisely count the strands of unicorn tail-hair. Even one strand extra will render the potion useless. You will start making the potion in 5…4…3…2…1…Start!"

The class began. Harry worked quickly, and he marvelled at the pace Hermione was going at. She had just about reached the second-last step. Then he laughed as he realized he was at the third-last step.

Ron sat there, counting his strands.

"21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26…Hey!"

Goyle had just bumped into him, on purpose. He was now grinning evilly.

"Now you made me lose count. You have such a big head…"

Before Ron could finish, his insult took shape. Thick globs of liquid landed on Goyle's face, as well as others, and had precisely the effect Ron had voiced. It was as if each drop was a bee-sting.

"Yowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Apparently Neville had accidentally dropped his packet of beetles' eyes into the potion, and it had exploded, with devastating results.

"Longbottom, I am warning you, if this dungeons is not spotless by the end of the class, you will have detention for a month!"

Neville quickly started cleaning the liquid. Harry was staring at Goyle, and trying hard to keep his expression blank.

Snape then walked over to his cauldron.

"Wrong colour Potter, it's supposed to be light green, and not green."

Snape walked over to Draco.

"Nice work, Malfoy, at least blue is close to light green."

Hermione whispered, "Don't listen, don't listen!"

Harry unclenched his fists and teeth, and sullenly pounded his mandrake root.

* * *

Place: The 1st Form Classroom, PokéCol 

Time: 9:50 AM

Ash was doodling in his book, when…

"Ash! Ash Ketchum! Are you listening?"

"Uh, no ma – I mean, yes, ma'am!"

"Then go on, and show us your pokémon's aim!" said the teacher, indicating a bulls-eye about a hundred metres away, on the field.

"Let's roll, Pikachu," Ash whispered to his electric mouse pokémon, who immediately jumped on Ash's head. Ash walked as far as possible away from the bulls-eye, while making sure Pikachu could still see it through the window.

"Pikachu, thundershock!"

"PiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaCHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Twin streams of yellow lightning came out of his pokémon's cheeks, both joining precisely on the centre of the target.

"Nice work, Pikachu. You've trained your pokémon well, Ash."

"Thanks, ma'am," Ash replied. "Good job, Pikachu!"

He walked back to his seat to the sound of applause. He glanced around the class, and quashed his Butterfrees at their Caterpie stage after noticing Misty was clapping the hardest.

* * *

Place: Sabrina's home 

Time: 10:30 AM

Sabrina suddenly woke up. She could not take the suspense any longer. She had to find out what was going to happen. She let her soul drift, again. By the end…of that day…the two branes…would start…to…Her concentration snapped again. It was almost as if something – or some_one_ – didn't want her to know. Well, she had learnt one new thing. She went back to sleep.

* * *

Place: Somewhere close to Viridian City 

Time: 10:45 AM

"Go Abra!" A little girl shouted, in response to her opponent's Nidoran. "Abra, what's wrong?" The Abra ran around the battling area, and then fell down on the ground, covering its ears, like a dog hearing a dog whistle.

* * *

Place: The Department of Mysteries, The Ministry of Magic 

Time: 10:45 AM

Somewhere within the Department of Mysteries, a criminal was being questioned about the whereabouts of his fellow gangsters.

"I'm not saying anything!" he shouted.

"We have no choice, but to give him some Veritaserum."

The criminal cringed at the name of the potion, and prepared himself to be roasted over a slow fire when he met his gang members in jail.

The potion was duly administered, but it had absolutely no effect.

Wondering at his newfound "resistance" to Veritaserum, the criminal shouted, "I'm not talking!"

"What's happening? I've seen Veritaserum work so many times before," asked an interrogator.

"I don't know," said the other one.

He put the bottle back on the shelf, where anyone could clearly read, "Ingredients: Moon dust, star powder, …"

* * *

First thing: I will NOT update very frequently. Maybe a month, or even longer, before another update. DON'T KILL ME! It's just that I have a lot of things to do. 

How do you like it so far? Please Read and Review! Flames accepted, but one-word and two-word reviews are not!

One question: Should I post this in Pokémon and delete it from here? or keep it in Harry Potter?

I will respond to each review individually, so PLEASE review!

* * *

Abra is a psychic pokémon 

Veritaserum is the strongest truth potion in the wizarding world


End file.
